


I'm Here

by Ayennnie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, OOC, Reminiscing, SakuAtsu, Soft Sakusa Kiyoomi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, atsumu is a baby, correction: Sakusa's baby, fluffy sakuatsu, honestly, just Sakusa being soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29258499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayennnie/pseuds/Ayennnie
Summary: "I'm here,"To other people, it probably meant something shallow - something simple like a greeting or a reminder. However, to Atsumu and Sakusa, it weighs heavier than any "I love you" or "I like you."
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95





	I'm Here

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by the song I Will Be Here, you can listen to it if you want
> 
> Valentine's Day is coming up and my mind is overflowing with soft headcanons/stories LMAO  
> English is not my first language, feel free to point out grammar mistakes so I can correct them <33

When Sakusa blearily opened his obsidian eyes, darkness and the scent of fresh linen wafted around him. By the crisp air, the soft and occasional buzzing of the cars in the streets, he concluded it's too early to be awake - especially for an off day.

However, when he squinted at the clock beside the table, he noticed it's actually 6:00 in the morning - the time for their usual morning jog. Sakusa gingerly sat up and leaned on the headboard. Suddenly, he felt timid movements on his left, and once again, Sakusa was reminded of his companion. 

There on his side, buried in the mountain of blankets, golden hair shyly peeks out despite the dim room. After a few seconds of patting around the bed, Sakusa felt the person's arm shift until there's a warmth enclosing the back of his hand.

People tend to think that it's Sakusa who needs more affection and assurance in their relationship, however, more often than not, it's actually the other way around. People also think that Sakusa is a prickly person who'll kill anyone that touches him -however- Atsumu is an exception to that. It's proven when Atsumu let out an incoherent and confused grumble, which caused Sakusa to let out a fond chuckle as he took Atsumu's hand in his own.

"I'm here,"

A few minutes of comfortable silence settled between them before Atsumu moved and rested his head on the spiker's chest. Distantly, Sakusa heard a faint satisfied sigh before Atsumu tucked his head on Sakusa's chin. They inhaled each other's familiar scent, basking in the warmth given by their bodies pressed together.

Sakusa closed his eyes, reminisced, and slowly shook his head. He realized how whipped he is for the boy in his chest - it's proven on more than one occasion. Anyone with eyes can see his affection for Atsumu - it's subtle to their eyes, but in Sakusa's dictionary - it's loud and bold. A fearless declaration for the world that he's madly in love with Atsumu.

Another realization that came over him is that Atsumu is the very definition of unpredictable. There were times when the setter would blabber nonstop, narrating every thought in his mind - and Sakusa found it adorable as he diligently listens. However, there were also times where Atsumu is as quiet as a mouse - not a word escapes his lips as he lays on the bed. And, Sakusa found himself diligently sitting next to Atsumu - in case the setter suddenly mutter something. Sakusa is a listener - engraving all their conversation in his mind as if it's a sacred treasure.

"I'm here," 

When Atsumu needs someone to listen when Atsumu needs someone's company - Sakusa is there.

Sakusa continues his reminiscing as he starts threading his fingers through Atsumu's soft hair. It was a mix of surprise and something unknown when Sakusa saw Atsumu cry in the locker room after their loss to Adlers. The shock on Atsumu's face as he furiously rubs the tears steadily flowing out of his golden irises - and the way Sakusa reluctantly sat on the floor next to him. That moment will forever be imprinted in Sakusa's mind as it opens a chapter to their new routine.

"I'm here," 

He whispered back there - until he found himself repeating that phrase again and again on numerous occasions. 

Whenever they lose, he whispers it next to Atsumu as they sat on the cold, probably dirty, floor of their locker room, and allowing Atsumu to cry on his shoulder as he whispers sweet nothings in the air. 

Whenever they win, he shouts it at Atsumu through his fist raising and waiting for a fist bump as he stayed silent - allowing his eyes to convey his every emotion. 

Whenever they're repeatedly practicing and on the verge of giving up because of the new attack, he slaps Atsumu's muscled back - reminding him, "I'm here."

Idly, Sakusa once again opened his eyes and stared at Atsumu's sleeping face. His eyes soon drifted to the gold bracelet enhancing Atsumu's delicate wrist. It's an anniversary gift that Sakusa bought for him. No one expected him to buy jewelry - they are volleyball players - they're used to not wearing any jewelry on and off the court. However, the gold bracelet with intricate yet simple details and few diamonds somehow compelled Sakusa to buy it. Despite the cost, it didn't make a dent in Sakusa's bank account so, he shrugged it off and bought it the moment he walked past the store.

Sakusa deemed the price worth it as he clasped the bracelet on Atsumu's wrist. The setter was crying as he softly asked Sakusa's permission to kiss his cheek. They celebrated their anniversary inside the comfort of their apartment. It was simple - almost resembling an ordinary cheat day as the table was decorated with a variety of sweets, chips, onigiris, and soft drinks. Despite the simplicity and cheap foods, it felt perfect.

They've been dating for more than a year now. Sakusa quietly snorted to himself as he remembered Atsumu's dramatic speeches when he said that he'll go to college first.

It's a rocky start - there's no denying that. Relationships are new to them - a scary territory that they tentatively try to explore - and they have to start off away from each other. Back then, the future is more unclear than usual. Atsumu's starting his professional volleyball career, and Sakusa's in college - studying to get a degree.

Atsumu was the first to break and, yelled everything was terrifying. They were talking on the phone - mostly Atsumu was talking - as Sakusa revised his notes. Time seemed to freeze back then as Atsumu admits his fear.

"Omi, what if-"

At the tenth what if in the span of 10 minutes, Sakusa placed his pen down and cut Atsumu's thought.

"It's alright, I'm here."

_We're in this together._

"Oh,"

_I love you._

There were statements left unspoken, but the weight of Sakusa's words carried the same sentiments. They didn't need to hear the last two statements hanging at the tip of their tongue. It was enough for both of them.

After that, they developed a new routine - texting and calling each other at every moment they can. Soon, Atsumu and Sakusa didn't even realize how much time passed and how many seasons came and go. Before they knew it, Sakusa is once again standing in the same court as Atsumu. They stood in front of each other as the MSBY Jackals tryouts began.

"I'm here,"

Sakusa said back then. The first words he uttered to Atsumu in person. There was no "I missed you", "I love you", a hug, or any form of physical contact that transpired between them. But, Atsumu's blinding smile and the burst of energy told Sakusa that it was more than enough.

The reminiscing was interrupted when Atsumu shifted and nuzzled Sakusa's shoulder. Without opening his eyes, Atsumu pressed a kiss on the two moles decorating his shoulder. Almost as if he has the mole placements memorized and knew where exactly they are.

"What are you thinking about, Omi-omi? Are you getting lost fantasizing about my beautiful face?"

The resounding giggle that followed Atsumu's deep morning voice caused Sakusa to roll his eyes in amusement.

"You have nasty morning breath,"

"I hate you. You're ruining the mood Omi-kun."

A comfortable silence settled over them once again. Atsumu wriggles and adjusts himself - nuzzling Sakusa's neck - inhaling his soothing scent.

"Omi, our future is unclear. Isn't that scary?"

Despite their sleep muddled brain and Atsumu's morning voice, the question was loud and clear. Sakusa pondered over the unexpected question for a while. They've been there - fresh out of high school - terrified of the future. But, here they are now, professional volleyball players and soon representing Japan. The future is unclear and, Sakusa is not a fan of unexpected events. However, in each other's arms, inside the comfort of _their_ apartment - Sakusa only had one thing to say.

"I'm here,"

_We're in this_ **_together._ **

To other people, it probably meant something shallow - something simple like a greeting or a reminder. However, to Atsumu and Sakusa, it weighs heavier than any "I love you" or "I like you." 

Sakusa is a man of few words - always straightforward and blunt. Atsumu, on the other hand, hates all the cheesy and cringe romance stereotypes. To them, "I'm here" is just right - _perfect_ for both of them.

"Always?" 

There's no teasing tilt in Atsumu's voice. It's not hopeful either. Sakusa can't place his hand on what it actually sounds like - however, they are alike in terms that they both need assurance and certainty.

"Always." 

It was sealed with a press of his lips on Atsumu's golden locks. Before sleep pulled him back into dreamland, Sakusa felt Atsumu move, and soon, there's a pair of lips pressing where his heart lies.

The dark clouds were swept away as the sun filters through the darkness and marks a bright new day. Sakusa and Atsumu fell asleep to the sound of Tokyo's busy buzzing and the sound of each other's even breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> Drink water everytime Sakusa say "I'm here", stay hydrated HAHAHAHAHA
> 
> My Twitter acc is Ayennnnie, you can check it out if you want.
> 
> Constructive criticisms, comments, kudos are HIGHLY appreciated  
> (they complete my day >.<)


End file.
